


When Harry Met Sally...

by Nope



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-03-25
Updated: 2003-03-25
Packaged: 2018-12-23 10:16:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11987748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nope/pseuds/Nope
Summary: A transfer student comes to Hogwarts.





	When Harry Met Sally...

Draco Malfoy's first clue that his life had somehow changed without warning occurred during Breakfast on the first morning of his Fifth Year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As usual, he was late and still half asleep. As usual, he grunted at the greetings from his fellow Slytherins. As usual, he slid into his seat, looking neither left nor right, and reached for the mug of coffee that was Vincent Crabbe's job to bring him every morning.

Unusually, it was nowhere to found.

Staring blankly at the empty spot on the table before him, Draco growled at the person next to him, "Where's my coffee?"

" 'ow should I know?" snapped Crabbe sounding very female and oddly French.

Draco turned to look; either Crabbe had gotten shorter, notably thinner, and decidedly prettier or:

"You're not Crabbe," Draco accused the girl.

"I should 'ope not," she sniffed, brushing brown curls back off her shoulders. "'E is ze, 'ow you say, 'eavy one, no?"

She waved her hand at the other side of the table, where Crabbe and Goyle both had their heads on their hands and were watching her with rapt gazes and matching goofy smiles. Draco tried his patented Death-Glare™ on them but, since neither was actually looking, it had no effect, so he turned it on the girl. 

She raised an eyebrow at him, sipping calmly from a cup of steaming liquid as black as her eyes.

"That's my coffee," Draco said, still glaring.

"No," she corrected him, "zis is my coffee. 'Owever, if you ask nicely, I shall be 'appy to share it wiz you."

The girl tapped the pot with her wand and then, when he reached for it, tapped his hand too.

"Ow!" cried Draco, snatching his hand back.

"Say please," said the girl.

" _Please,_ " growled Draco, "may I have some coffee?"

"But of course!" She smiled brightly at him, summoning a mug, pouring coffee into it, and then refusing to give it to him until he said "Thank you".

Draco took a sip and couldn't stop himself exclaiming "This is good!" in surprise.

"Zis," said the girl, raising her own cup, "is imported straight from ze academy. I would not drink ze swill zey serve 'ere at 'Ogwarts!"

"You're one of the exchange students from Beauxbatons," Draco realised.

"What gave zis away?" asked the girl, smirking slightly.

Draco found himself smiling back. "My name's Malfoy. Draco Malfoy."

"Charmed, I'm sure." She held one hand out. "My name is Salazar Beauvoir. You may kiss my hand."

"Er, no, thanks," said Draco. "Isn't Salazar a boy's name?"

"Zis from ze boy named Draco?"

"There's nothing wrong with--" began Draco, but he was interrupted by someone behind them saying "Excuse me?"

They both turned to see a, to Draco, familiar black haired, green eyed, bespectacled figure.

"What do you want, Potter?" sneered Draco.

"That's my mug you just stole," said Harry, pointing. "Could I have it back, please?"

"Surely," asked Sally, smiling at him, "you would not begrudge a girl a drink on 'er first day at zis school?"

"Er, well, um, no," said Harry, blushing slightly.

"Oh, zank you ever so much, Mister--"

"Er, Harry," said Harry, still blushing. "Harry Potter. You're, ah, you're from Beauxbatons, aren't you?"

"Whatever gave that away?" drawled Draco, earning a flashed smirk from Sally.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Harry, ignoring him.

"You are most kind," smiled Sally. "Please, do not let me interrupt your breakfast any further."

"What? Oh, right, yes," said Harry, blinking owlishly behind his glasses. "No problem."

"What an odd little boy," said Sally to Draco as they watched him walk away.

"Yeah," said Draco, glaring after the other boy and smirking when Harry suddenly tripped, crashing into a bench full of Ravenclaws.

"Oops," said Sally, and Draco turned back just in time to see her slide her wand back into the sleeve of her robes, a smirk curling briefly across her lips.

"So, uh, Salazar--" began Draco.

"My friends call me Sally."

"Sally, then--"

"You shall call me Miss Beauvior."

"I shall?" asked Draco, confused.

The girl nodded. "I have not decided if we're friends yet, Draco."

"Don't I get to decide that?" asked Draco, watching her with the part horrified, part fascinated stare he usually reserved for Hagrid's latest Monster-of-the-Week.

"No," said Sally, and picked up her schedule, just as the first bell sounded. "Oh! Is it classes already?"

"Come on," said Draco, quickly draining the rest of his coffee. "We don't want to be late for Potions."

"Potions?" she exclaimed. "Excellent!"

"You like Potions?" asked Draco.

"Mais oui," clapped Sally, delighted. "It is my favourite subject, no? I 'ear Professor Snape is a master in ze field."

"Oh, yes," said Draco, "Professor Snape's excellent. He's the best teacher here!"

"I'm glad to 'ere it," said Sally, rising smoothly to her feet and waving a hand at her books. "You may carry my things."

"Crabbe! Goyle!" said Draco, clicking his fingers at the larger boys. "Carry Miss Beauvior's things."

The two hurried happily to do so, nudging each other out of the way as they grabbed up books and parchment, quills and ink.

Sally linked elbows with Draco, allowing him to lead her out of the Hall. "Please," she said, "call me Sally."

On the way past the Gryffindor table, she flashed a smile at Harry again, then smirked delightedly at Draco when Harry promptly knocked his pumpkin juice all over his books.

It was, decided Draco as they stepped out into the crowd past a still blushing Potter, going to be a very interesting year.


End file.
